Young Love - Sarabi and Mufasa
by snowflakexx
Summary: Sarabi and Mufasa start of as young cubs, best friends and then they find out that their friendship blooms into love. How did life go on in Ahadi's Pride? What happens when an unexpected cub comes along to the royal family?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, So I was really disappointed that Sarabi didn't have much parts in the Lion King - She only played the part as a mother, a protester (during Scar's reign) and a queen and mate to Mufasa. We know a lot about Sarabi - some of us. But we don't really know about her history. So, I decided to start this story as I mentioned in one of my other stories!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Morning Dew.<strong>

* * *

><p>The couple lay in the wet grass, glancing up to the sun that rose. The lioness looked up, seeing a beautiful sunrise, lined up with the pink, orange and red hue. Mount Kilimanjaro bloomed in the distance as birds flew. Her pale tanned fur ruffled in the grass and her tale curled with her mate's. The male was a light brown color, his blue orbs reached from the bottom of his mate's tale right up to her precious red orbs - which seemed to be focused onto the beautiful sunrise.<p>

"You're so beautiful, you have no idea." said the male, smiling as he stood up all four.

"You're handsome. But, where are you going, Moto?" asked Ishi, standing up behind him.

The male yawned then turning to his mate and giving a lick. "I was on my way back. I'm cold but I'll stay with you if you want."

"No, let's go. It's pretty cold anyway." said Ishi, feeling the breeze on her fur.

The couple continued back to Pride Rock, seeing all the lionesses outside. King Ahadi paced outside the den, thoughts pondering in his mind.

"What's going on, Fetaya?" asked Ishi to a creamy lioness.

"Queen Uru has gone into labor so she can't lead the hunting party!" replied Fetaya, scared of what would happen to the queen.

"Hunting is not the most important thing right now, Fetaya!" butted in Maisha, giving her friend an annoyed look.

Ishi sighed deeply. What would happen to her friend? Ishi's mother died at Ishi's birth, leaving only her and her brother, Sheri. The lioness galloped over to Ahadi, putting a paw on his shoulder and consoling him.

"She'll be fine, Ahadi. Give her time." said Ishi. But Ahadi removed the paw off of his shoulder, then staring at her. "Oh! I'm sorry .. I didn't-"

"No, _I'm _sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress." replied King Ahadi, ruffling his golden fur. His green orbs were seeing nothing but the den and there was a loud cry out of pain. The heavily built king tried to run in, only to be stopped by two lionesses, guarding the den. The lioness held their cubs back, covering their ears or either leading them away.

"Come on, Angalia." said a brown lioness, leading her cub away.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, a baboon finally came out. Some blood was smeared over his hands but he was smiling brightly.<p>

"Queen Uru has given birth to a cub." he said.

The King bolted in at once, only to find his mate laid on the cave floor, asleep and a small golden cub sucking at her nipples. Her beautiful brown coat was matted with sweat and probably dry blood. Her beautiful amber eyes were closed. She had also a small diamond on her head - It was a birthmark, not an injury.

"Uru." the king nudged his mate. Her eyes slowly opened and the two golden lions formed into one. The queen eyes were locked onto the king's green, staring deeply. A smile was drawn across her muzzle.

"Ahadi." she said weakly, trying to lean in for a nuzzle. "W-where's my cub?"

Ahadi gently picked up the small golden bundle and placed it between his queen's arms.

"He's gorgeous!" complimented the queen. It wasn't long before the rest of the Pride came in, admiring the cub from all angles.

"I want a cub." said Ishi, leaning into Moto.

"Are you sure?" asked Moto, a smile on his face. "Will you be able to deal with it?"

"Yes! Please?"

Moto rolled his eyes playfully with a smile. "Oh, Alright then."

"What are you going to name him?" asked Fetaya, getting a good look at the cub.

"I don't know, yet. Anything in mind, Ahadi?" the queen looked to her mate.

"I like the name.. Mufasa," stated the king. "It was my brother's name before he died. Or at least that's what my father says."

"It's Mufasa, then!" yelled Uru excitedly.

* * *

><p>During the afternoon, Uru stayed to look after her cubs. Ishi, Fetaya, Maisha and the rest of the Pride went hunting and Ahadi was speaking to Moto.<p>

"So, are you excited about Mufasa?" asked Moto. He already assumed the answer. It was probably yes.

"Yes. But I won't be here when he has his own cubs." sighed Ahadi. "So, how about _your _cubs?"

"Well, Ishi wants to have a cub. But, do you think I'll be a good father?"

"Of course, my friend! And, if you have a girl, we'll betroth them." suggested Ahadi

"Okay, then. We'll try, soon."

"Okay, but don't wait too long! My cub needs a mate." teased Ahadi.

"We won't let you down!"

* * *

><p>So, this was chapter 1! I believe TakaScar was born some time later. But this is the story I've been talking about. I've spent extra time on it and I've finally done it! Chapters may come today.. Giza : Land of Light and Darkness may be posted some time today or tomorrow! I won't really be posting during the week starting from Monday until Friday, since I have a Maths Exam - Which I hate so much! So.. yeah.

Characters

Ishi - Ishi is Sarabi's mother. Like I said, she is a queen of another pride - only when Moto leaves to rule is a light, pale tan color and is awfully nice. She loves cubs and her mate. She dies some time between Scar's reign so she kind of lives for long.

Moto - "Hot" - He is Sarabi's father and Ishi's mate. He soon has to leave and rule his father's kingdom but he has nor mate or cubs there and NEVER will. He's only in love with Ishi. He is caring, fatherly, responsible and strongly-built. He is a light caramel- brownish color and his mane is even darker.

Fetaya - Fetaya is my version of Sarafina's mother. Her mate is Sheri - Ishi's brother. She is creamy, kind, fashionable (in the lion kingdom like she loves grooming..etc..)

Maisha - "Life" - She is my version of maybe Zira's mother. Though her daughter is bad, she is good. She is a light tan like Sarabi, she has red eyes. She is devastated when Zira is banished and dies after Simba becomes king.

Angalia - I heard she was a member of Mufasa's Pride and so I decided to make her Kula's mother.

Sheri - "Darling" (french) - He is Ishi's brother. He is almost like Ishi but a bit lighter. His eyes are emerald, his mane is crimson. He is kind, fatherly, sometimes stubborn and over-protective. He is the father of Sarafina.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So Taka won't be born until the next few chapters since Mufasa is obviously older which means Sarafina won't be born yet also. I believe that the males are mostly older than the females, or are roughly the same age. Think about it.

Kopa and Vitani - Kopa was possibly older than Vitani but I believe Kopa and Vitani were the same age. I believe Zira had Vitani after Scar's death, roughly the same time Nala had Kopa. Then, they were exiled because Simba believed Zira killed Kopa (I believe he survived).

Mufasa and Sarabi - 'In the Circle of life' song, as Rafiki takes baby Simba from Sarabi, there is a huge difference between their sizes. Sarabi looks way smaller than Mufasa, she was probably a few inches taller than Rafiki but Mufasa was way larger. This shows age difference.

Kovu and Kiara - I believe Zira had Kovu in the Pride Lands, but they were exiled when Kovu was still a newborn. At that stage, Kiara wasn't even born yet. There is also a theory where Kovu and Kopa were best friends and Kovu was a cub at that stage. But that's not possible because in the second movie, Simba and Nala age when they have Kiara and so Kovu would either be a teenager or maybe almost an adult. But maybe this theory is right, maybe Kovu still stayed a cub for a reason - I'm just saying my opinion so I'm not forcing you to believe this :)

Anyway, the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: "A day for us."<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Ishi woke up. She woke up alone and thought about having her own cubs. She sighed heavily as her red orbs drifted across the Serengeti. The sun wasn't completely up, but the animals were awakening. The grass was dry and their hadn't been rain for months. The waterhole was going to dry up soon since the elephants were soaking up the last of the water. But luckily, elephants had a clever way of finding water.<p>

They ploughed their trunks into the dry grasslands and sucked up water from the earth. Some lionesses from Pride Rock had learnt that technique and so it wasn't really a problem for them. But it was a tough season - late July. It was the month where the buffalo came and this caused trouble for the lion prides.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ishi turned to find a brown lioness behind her, her amber eyes sparkling and a warm smile on her muzzle.

"No, I was thinking .. thinking about-"

"Cubs?" Uru finished the sentence. "If you are, I love cubs. But they are sometimes a pain."

"Like.. when?"

"Oh, birth, feeding and you can't even go out anymore. They really weigh you down." stated the queen. She thought she had changed her friend's mind about cubs but she didn't want that to happen. She was ruining her opportunity. "But on the other hand, they're great and cute.. and precious." she added.

"Thanks, Uru. I'm glad I have friends like you." said Ishi, embracing her friend.

They suddenly heard yawns behind them. Out emerged a golden lion and a brown lion.

"Ahadi!" cried Uru, trotting over to her mate. "Where's Mufasa?"

"Oh, he's inside. I wanted to go out with you today," said the king. "And, we have to track buffalo with the Pride." The queen's smile evaporated.

"B..but who's going to watch him?"

"We'll watch him, Ahadi." stated Moto, nuzzling his mate.

"Yes, how bad can it be?" agreed Ishi, nodding her head.

"Thank you, Ishi, Moto. Too bad you'll miss the hunting. But okay! We'll be gone for a few days. Are you sure?"

"Yes." said Ishi, confirming her statement. "But I have no milk."

"Oh, we'll get Kuta to stay with you. She's Angalia's mother so she has milk." said Uru. "And she won't be going anyway, since she has a cub." the queen began walking. "I'll speak to her right now."

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, the pride said their goodbyes and set their journey to track down the buffalo. In lion prides, the pride had to track down buffalo and had to take at least one male. The buffalo wouldn't appear close to their den - buffalo were clever not to mention they were also the toughest prey of a lion.<p>

Ishi and Moto were inside the den with Kuta. Ishi held baby Mufasa gently and admiring his golden face. He was slightly dark than Ahadi and had Uru's eyes - though they were red. He would sometimes open his eyes and close them again and sometimes Kuta had to feed him.

"So, when are you two planning on having a cub?" asked Kuta, as she took Mufasa.

"Mommy, can I go and play now?" asked Angalia, butting into the conversation. She was only a few months older than Mufasa but she was old enough to speak.

"No, Angalia. What did I say? When you're older."

Moto and Ishi smiled at the cub and her way of thinking, the way she smiled.

"Well.. we're going to try this year. Right, Moto?" Ishi was asking for his approval.

"Yes, yes we are." said Moto nervously. "But, do you think I'll be a good father?"

"Of course you will." said Ishi.

"You're a great, caring lion. Of course you will. I still visit Angalia's father. Though he doesn't live with us, he's great father." said Kuta.

"Thank you." said Moto smiling and giving his mate a lick.

* * *

><p>Dusk approached quickly and the pride were still walking.<p>

"I worry about Mufasa." said Uru, panicked as they sat down to rest.

"Don't worry. Moto, Ishi and Kuta are the most responsible lions I've ever seen." yawned Ahadi, positioning himself for his sleep.

The lionesses were also resting.

"Did you hear Ishi and Moto are going to try for a cub?" asked one lioness.

"Yes, I'm happy for them. Mating season is soon and I want to find a mate of my own." said another. "Maybe Ahadi will let us keep our mates like Ishi did."

"Oh, I don't think so. He only said 'yes' because Moto is his friend and Ishi is Uru's."

"No, he told me there's much more to that. He said because they all get along well and Moto didn't have a home when he came."

"So, Ishi invited him here." said another.

It wasn't long before the Pride were on the move again. They climbed, walked through rivers and swamps until they finally found the herd. The herd were in the water, drinking. Luckily, the pride had mastered the skill to swim quietly.

Two lionesses swam on each end, sealing the herd of buffalo. But the leader lifted up his head, fleeing with the rest of the group. They were chased onto dry land. But there was another river up front.

The pride stalked again, this time catching up to the herd. But the buffalo knew _exactly _how to react - head into deep water. This was a problem for the lions.

"Damn!" yelled Mana, chasing after them and getting her coat wet. She _hated _water.

* * *

><p>Back at Pride Rock, Ishi and Moto went for a walk whilst Kuta stayed with Angalia and Mufasa. The stars were out, a perfect place fore some time alone.<p>

"Moto?"

"Yes, Ishi?"

Ishi hesitated to say this, but she had to. "Will you stay with me when .. when we have cubs?"

"Of course I will. But, it depends because.. my father is very old and might not make it. But you and our cubs can stay with me."

"I _will _stay with you." said Ishi, hugging him as they lay on the grass. "When will we have this cub?"

"When do you want? Ahadi said he wanted to betroth our cub to Mufasa if it's a girl."

"Can we have this cub.. now?" Ishi blushed. She was very shy and she had never tried for a cub before. She had never made love before. Moto began mounting Ishi. He held her still by biting her neck. She roared out in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Moto, worried he had hurt her.

"Yes, I've just never done this before."

"I'll go easy on you then."

The couple mated for a few hours. Moto had enjoyed it and Ishi had enjoyed it just as much as he did. They didn't know what cub they would have, whether it was a boy, or twins or girls or even both. Whatever cub it was, Moto and Ishi would love it.

* * *

><p>So this was chapter 3! The Pride have left to hunt buffalo and Ishi, Kuta and Moto have stayed. Ishi may also be expecting soon and we all know who that cub is. But what if someone else was born before this cub? It may have taken me a while to write but it was fun! By the way, I don't just do this as a chore or because I need to. I do it because it's one of my hobbies and I love it!<p>

Also, I believe Zira is young than Taka/Scar, too. So she may come out after or before Sarafina! Please review! Hope you liked it!

Characters

Kuta - I made Kuta Kula's grand-mother. Their names kind of match, too! Kuta is caring, loving and motherly. She doesn't like wars and she has a cub named Angalia. She's brown - coated and her mate doesn't live with her. But she always goes to visit. Her eyes are amber like Sarabi's, Uru's and maybe Simba's.

Next chapter will determine whether Ishi will have a cub or not! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 3! Sorry, in the last part I said chapter 3 when it was actually chapter 2. I won't really be posting because I have an exam soon but on Friday and weekends I will. For more info on when I'll be posting, check my profile :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: "Expectations."<strong>

* * *

><p>Ishi and Moto returned the next morning, feeling strange about what had just happened to them last night. They found Kuta asleep with Mufasa and Angalia.<p>

"I'm going to sleep some more. I didn't sleep well out yesterday." said Ishi, laying down.

"Alright then, I'll take care of Mufasa." said Moto. He gently bent down to pick baby Mufasa up but as he slipped him out of Kuta's arms, Kuta awoke.

"Huh?" she gasped, shocked to see the cub vanished from her paws. She gently followed the figure from its leg to its eyes and suddenly realized it was Moto. "Oh, sorry, Moto. You scared me."

"No, _I'm _sorry I awoke you. It's alright. You can sleep some more, I'll take care of Mufasa." said Moto, turning to sit next to Ishi.

Ishi was feeling sick. She tossed and turned, she was hungry and thirsty. She finally got up as she felt some more vomit, bubbling low in her stomach.

"Ishi, are you alright?" asked Moto.

"I.. I just.." before she could even finish, Ishi sprung out of the den, throwing up into a nearby bush. Moto sprung out with Mufasa in his mouth and Kuta beside him. "It's nothing. Don't worry, I'm fine." but Ishi began to feel dizzy. She was about to fall.

Moto quickly handed Mufasa to Kuta and dashed after his mate, holding her up with his side. "No! I can .. I can walk.."

"No, no you can't Ishi. Go in and get some rest, you too, Kuta. I'll take care of Mufasa and Angalia when she wakes up." offered Moto.

"Thank you, Moto." thanked Kuta, walking in with Mufasa in her mouth.

Ishi leaned onto Moto, until they entered the den. Angalia had awoken and was crying.

"Miiiilllkkk!" she screamed. Angalia wouldn't wake up without her mother's milk - She was really babyish. Kuta rolled her eyes and began to feed her.

Once inside the cave, Ishi laid on the cave floor, dehydrated and hungry. "Isn't there anything to eat? I'm hungry, thirsty and dizzy."

"Not until the pride returns." replied Kuta. Ishi huffed a sigh of disappointment and lay down to get some rest.

* * *

><p>The Pride were moving closer to the buffalo. Uru shrived into her position, preparing for a pounce once some lioness locked the herd.<p>

"Ahadi, when I attack that one," Uru pointed to a weak lone buffalo by the river. "you follow me with some lioness and complete the kill."

Ahadi nodded. With that, the queen lunged forward, wounding the loner and biting onto its snout. The great buffalo suffocated and struggled, trying to kick the queen off. But the queen's resistance angered the buffalo. Soon, it lost balance and like the plan, Ahadi charged forward with several lionesses and they all bit into the buffalo.

The buffalo were fleeing again, cantering away from the pride.

"Good job, guys! Now, we need to carry this home." stated Uru, grabbing the huge beast from the ground. It took seven lionesses to carry the buffalo home as it was 700 kg - enough to feed them all.

"You know, you are good at hunting," complimented Mana at the queen.

"Thank you, Mana." thanked Uru, walking forward. "But now, we need to get this thing home. And I need to see Mufasa, too. I miss him so so much."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Ishi, Kuta, Angalia and Mufasa. And maybe even Moto."

The Pride were almost home. They only had maybe two nights ahead of them. The buffalo were far now, but this meat would probably sustain them until the dry season ended. Then, the wildebeest, zebra and antelope would return.

* * *

><p>Back at Pride Rock, Ishi and Kuta were lounging and Moto watched the cubs as he had promised.<p>

"You know when you threw up this morning?" asked Kuta, beginning her sentence. Ishi nodded. "And you said that you were going to try for a cub?"

"No!" gasped Ishi in disbelief. "Doesn't it last a couple of days before-"

"It makes sense. It depends, others.. it takes days.. maybe even weeks." said Kuta interrupting.

"So.. I might be expecting?"

"I think so."

"What will Moto think?" gasped Ishi.

"He won't get mad. He said he would try. This is great news! Now Angalia will have a female playmate!"

* * *

><p>This was chapter 3! The Pride are returning and something strange is happening to Ishi..<p>

It's so obvious! Anyway, please review! Hoped you liked it!

Characters 

Mana - "Sister." - Mana is Uru's close friend and also seeks to find her true love. Yep! Just like someone in Giza: Land of light and darkness. She has a golden coat, probably lighter than Ahadi's and she's really nice. She is good at hunting and is Uru's best friend. She came from another Pride.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, thank you for some of the comments I've seen. Not just for this story, but for others too. Thanks for being patient and waiting but I have the test in two weeks and plus, an essay next week so I'm really busy. Also, checkout my other stories! I hope they're alright! Check my profile for more info on when I'll be posting! Thanks guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: "Full of Confidence."<strong>

* * *

><p>The Pride arrived from the buffalo hunt the very next morning. Once inside the cave, they set the buffalo on the cave floor. The ravenous lions of this super pride all gorged at once, desperate for a taste of the huge buffalo. Uru stuffed herself with buffalo since it helped her produce milk. After a while, the pride was satisfied and all they wanted to do was sleep.<p>

Each lion was paced out on the cave floor, rolling and groaning - some asleep. Ishi was relaxed with Moto, near the entrance of the den.

"Moto?" called Ishi, turning to face her mate. "I have something to say. Can I meet you outside?"

"Sure, Ishi." replied Moto, stepping out behind her. It began to speckle outside and the sun was drifting away. Dark clouds rolled in and changed the peaceful atmosphere. "What is it about?"

"Well, remember we said about.. about cubs?" Ishi looked down to her paws. "I may be having one." she bit her lip, afraid of what was to be said. "Moto?" she looked up to meet his eyes.

"That's great news!" he pulled her into a nuzzle.

"Y..You're not mad?"

"No. Why would I be mad? I agreed to this, remember?"

Ishi nodded and continued to nuzzle him. After a while, the couple headed inside. Uru was snuggled up with Mufasa inside her paws. Mufasa was between his parents, snoring his baby cub snore.

Ishi was full of confidence. The rain became stronger and so did the wind's current.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few weeks<strong>__**later... **_

Ishi was in the cave with Rafiki. Uru was outside the den with Mufasa, Moto and Ahadi.

"D..Do you think she'll be okay?" stuttered Moto, afraid of what would happen.

"Sure, I did just fine and Ishi's just as strong as I am." confirmed Uru.

"I agree." said Ahadi.

After two hours, Rafiki emerged with the same smile on his face like the day Mufasa was born.

"Well?"

"Come and see." he invited. They all walked inside and found Ishi turned around. She seemed to be licking something.

"Ishi?"

She turned around and found her mate standing with Uru, Ahadi and Mufasa in his mother's mouth. Kuta also walked in with Angalia, though Angalia was half asleep.

"Mom, please can I sleep now?"

"No, Angel, dear. You have to congratulate Ishi, first." commanded Kuta.

"Can I see the cub?" asked Moto, edging towards her.

"You won't like it.." said Ishi, turning away with the cub.

"Come on, Ishi. Let us see it." said Ahadi.

"No." snapped Ishi.

Uru turned to Rafiki. "What's wrong with her, Rafiki?"

Rafiki shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Okay, Chapter 4! This story is going so slow.. I really need to work on that. Anyways.. what do you think is wrong with Ishi?<p>

Is she alright? Cliffhanger...

Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you liked it!

Aaaand, I've noticed I haven't really included Sheri or Fetaya and I need to include them because they're Sarafina's parents and they're important at sometime during the story... Anyways.. Thanks!

:3 snowflakexx


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late replies!

About the comments - RusherWolf: You are partly right, it's partly because it's a girl but you'll see in the story. Thanks for reviewing!

- Lozzo101: Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! It makes me feel kind of successful in this

story - not bragging - but to say that, it means you really love my stories. Thank you! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: "Packed Family."<strong>

* * *

><p>Moto stepped forward again, but Ishi snapped her jaws at him.<p>

"Don't come closer! You'll hate me.. I don't want to lose you." tears rolled down her cheek, leaving dark streaks on her cheek. She stopped, realizing she might have hurt him.

"You won't lose me, Ishi. And I won't hate you." stated Moto, sitting down and giving up on his attempt. "I guess I can't see my cub." He turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait! Moto! Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then.. then come and see. Everyone see." said Ishi. She turned around and there in her arms were four female cubs. "I was scared you'd leave me because they were girls. Every lion wants a male."

Everyone gasped at the sight of the cubs. Moto nuzzled Ishi. "I love them." he said.

Sheri and Fetaya walked in. Sheri then stepped over towards his sister, bumping heads with her.

"Congrats, sis." he said and smiled.

"Well done, Ishi!" congratulated Fetaya. She looked over to Sheri and saw his eyes. "No way, Sheri. I'm not ready for a cub." she said which led Sheri to a sigh.

Uru and Ahadi stepped forward with Mufasa in Uru's jaws.

"Looks like we have more than one option for Mufasa." chuckled Ahadi.

"Which one, though?" asked Uru, placing Mufasa on the cave floor.

"I think this one. I have a feeling it should be this one." Ishi licked a small cub. She seemed older than the others. Her fur was a tawny tan color, her eyes were amber and her nose was a light pink.

"What do we name her?" asked Moto.

"Maybe.. Sarabi. She seems to blend in with my fur, like an illusion." stated Ishi.

"What are you going to name the others?" asked Maisha, stepping in.

"Moto, you decide." Ishi nodded her head. She was happy Moto didn't mind and she was happy she didn't lose him. They wouldn't need to try for a cub again, since they had four. Sarabi's paws were colored, a creamy color that matched her tan fur. Her sisters', however, were left uncolored.

"This one.. this one can be called Naanda and this one Diku." decided Moto.

"And this one can be called Dwala. I love that name." commented Ishi.

It began to rain again. The rain drizzled through the skies and the Pride began to enter, surprised Ishi had given birth to so many muddy waterholes' water turned to a pristine precious blue, the grass grew taller and taller, covering almost everything.

* * *

><p>Mana wanted a cub. She really wanted a cub yet here she stood, with no cub. Some of the lionesses were getting impregnated by King Ahadi - since they couldn't find a mate but Mana didn't want that. Uru hated it when Ahadi mated with anyone but her, it brought jealousy and nobody could blame her.<p>

Mana turned to Uru. "I'm going out for a while. You don't need to send a search party because..." she couldn't say it, it would bring humiliation. "Because I'll be fine. I'm going out for a drink. I'll be back, soon." she said and darted off.

"Mana!" Uru called but Mana didn't listen. She continued to charge forward, panting.

A lighting struck the ground, burning a bit of grass. Mana sat in the rain, drenched and waited for a rouge to just somehow appear. She stayed out for hours, her beautiful fur all wet and covered in rain, her toes and paw pads covered in mud and her beautiful eyes closed so it wasn't infected by the rain.

After a while, she finally gave up. "I guess I should just go for that drink and return home." She padded off to the waterhole and lapped up a few tongue-fulls like she said. She heard something. The bush shook, the rain fell but something sounded different.

Out emerged a golden lion, just as light as Mufasa. His mane was brunette, his eyes were a sky blue and he shook is curly mane. He growled at the sight of Mana.

"What are you doing here?!" growled the male, baring his teeth and claws. Mana's heart raced, she didn't know what to do.

"I live here, in a Pride-" she said. "Where rouges are not welcome." she stopped, staring at her paws and blushing as she noticed the rouge's expression. A seductive smile was drawn across his face.

"What is your name?" he asked, keeping his smile.

"Mana." she replied. "What is _your _name, and what brought you here?"

"You won't believe it.." he began. "It's a long story."

"I have all night.." Mana said, gaining confidence.

"It's not a nice story... but here I go.." he sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Crazy chapter, huh guys? I believe Sarabi had three sisters from the movie and that Naanda was Mtoto's mother - or at least that was what I researched. And there is a rogue.. think back to the other chapters, why is he here? You won't believe it..<p>

Aaand, I'm thinking of making Mana Muta's mother, but Muta's mother was abandoned and I don't want that.. I also just realized Muta was in Kiara's reign and Mana would be really old, to go through Mufasa's reign and Simba's reign and give birth to Muta.. that would be too much so it won't work... :3

Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, thanks for the reviews, I read them! Now, just to talk about them:

RusherWolf: That's a great idea! His description would fit Tojo well and.. perhaps I could make Mana and This rouge Tojo's parents. Thanks for the idea and reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: "One again." <strong>

* * *

><p>"On with the story!" Mana egged the male on, but he took his time. She sat down, she was not going to take him home unless he told the story.<p>

"Well," he began, "I left here many years ago - at the age of adolescent (My age now). My father was King Mohatu and I was brother Ahadi. When my father chose Ahadi as King, I said I didn't need to become king and I kind of got frustrated. I left the Pride Lands, not by exile but because I wanted to Prove I could become king,"

"So... you're the brother Ahadi has been talking about?" gasped Mana. "So.. you're... Mufasa? Ahadi said he had a brother named that..."

The male chuckled. "No, darling. Between me and Ahadi, our mother - Queen Laini - had another son named Mufasa.. he didn't make it though." the male lowered his head - remembering his past was hard for him, the way he yelled at his father and mother.

"I'm so sorry..." Mana found herself placing her paw on the male's, feeling some sympathy for him. "And, what _is _your name?"

The male looked up, smiling at Mana. "My name is Kweli. Now, I've told you my past, can you take me home? I'm starving."

Mana chuckled and patted Kweli playfully on the stomach. "Race you."

The two young lions raced their way there, galloping as fast as they could and glaring at each other on occasion.

* * *

><p>The rain was still falling. On occasion, a thick yellow electric thing would strike the ground. Lightning. Then, a loud noise would follow through the purple skies, then followed by a ton of rain. It rained harder than ever and it seemed to be never-ending.<p>

Ishi cradled her four cubs in her arms, admiring them whilst leaning in Moto - who sat by her side and also admiring their cubs.

Uru sat across from them with Ahadi and Mufasa also in her arms, wimping his fear from the rain.

"I can't wait until Sarabi and Mufasa get married..." sighed Ishi, beaming brightly.

"And until they become King and Queen." said Ahadi. "Sarabi will make a fine queen that'll rule by my son."

Maisha entered the den with a few other lionesses. All they wanted to do was take the warmth of the cave and sleep.

"You're lucky you have cubs," said Maisha, smiling at each of the cubs faces. She turned back and saw Fetaya and Sheri agruing about cubs. She rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled. "Have any of you seen Kuta?"

"I don't know. Strange really..." Ishi commented, whilst feeding each of her cubs. Her cubs would fight over the nipples, who'd get the most milk.

Mufasa had grown big and strong and would make a fine queen.

"I think she went to visit her husband, near the River Pride." suggested Uru. They all sat in silence until two teenagers bolted from the outside rain, drenched and soaked and bringing in coldness.

"Who's this.. this impostor?!" roared Ahadi at Mana, baring his teeth and claws.

"He's.. he's your brother, King Ahadi..." her words sounded broken and she sounded scared - how would the king react?

Ahadi closed his mouth and his claws slowly drifted in as his green eyes widened. "B..Brother?" he shuddered. Everyone else seemed shocked at Mana's statement.

"Yes.. It's me, Kweli." repeated Kweli, admiring at how much his older brother had grown.

"Kweli!" Ahadi ran up to his younger brother, embracing him then tackling him to the ground. Uru began crying; she had never seen anything so beautiful.

"So you're the king, now?" teased Kweli.

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"So, aren't you gonna introduce me to your queen? Where is she?" Kweli interrupted.

"Right here." Uru stepped forward, staring deeply into her brother-in-law's eyes. Mufasa stayed hanging from her jaw, oblivious to what was happening.

The rain thundered outside, whilst everyone stayed still, trying to figure out the back story of Ahadi.

"Kweli? It's you..." a graceful-looking lioness stepped forward, looking deeply into his eyes and smiling. Her fur was very creamy, almost a pale white. Her eyes were a light green and her nose was a dark brown. She was very beautiful; not to mention she was attractive. Kweli could easily fall for her if he wanted but he didn't.

"Who are y-" he suddenly realized who it was and pouted around her with joy. "Uzuri!" he called out. Uzuri was about the same age as Mana- younger than Kweli.

Mana felt jealousy rise inside her and darted outside. The lightning struck and thundered...

Ishi heard Sarabi cry and she comforted her - as well as her other daughters.

* * *

><p>Mana saw two lions, wander about.<p>

"Why are there so many rouges?" she asked herself before taking a step forward. "I've had enough with rouges, I'm not going to take this anymore."

The young teen galloped forward, then baring her teeth and claws. "Back off. This territorial land is already taken." she growled. "Leave now."

The two males laughed and cackled. "You expect us to listen to _you?_" giggled one.

"We're fully grown and taking you down will be easy." said another and he moved forward, swiping Mana on the muzzle.

She fell to the ground, energy wasted and hurt. Mana roared out in agony- a simple cry for help. She struggled to get up, but when she did, she tackled one of the rouges to the ground, whipping him on the face.

The other grabbed her by the nape of her neck and swung her to the ground.

"Well, looks like we'll end another life.." they cackled and moved over to Mana, preparing for the final strike...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6! In the next chapter, we will be surprised when that 'unexpected cub' comes along.<p>

What will happen to Mana? Will she be saved? By who?

Thanks for reading! Please, review!

Characters

Kweli - "Sincere" - Kweli is Ahadi's younger brother that fled from the Pride Lands many years ago. He is Tojo's father and is sometimes a bit arrogant. He's very brave and over protective of his love *Not gonna give that away! :D ;)* and sensitive with his past.

Uzuri - "Beauty" - Uzuri had always had a crush on Kweli. She is graceful and beautiful - as well as attractive. She is almost a pale white, has green eyes and a brown nose. She is a bit of a show off and is often quite rude to Mana - for what reason? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

RusherWolf - I think that's a great idea to make this male... well, Kweli **_their_**father. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: "No. How could I?"<strong>

* * *

><p>Mana shut her eyes tightly - she knew she was going to die. Just then, she heard an ear piercing roar. She looked up, seeing Kweli standing protectively over her.<p>

"Kweli?" she gasped.

Much to her dislike, he ignored her and roared furiously at the males.

"Leave, now!" he growled, in an attacking position.

"Or else what? Six lions that will attack us?" giggled the males. "You leave or we'll-"

"Is that a threat?" said a thick, deep voice coming from behind Kweli. A large, bulky lion emerged with bright green eyes and a low growl. It was Ahadi and behind him, were the rest of the Pride except for Ishi and Uru, who stayed to take care of the cubs. "This land is taken, leave now or will we have to lead to violence?"

Mana remembered Kweli said that, or at least something along those lines. "Kweli..." as his name slipped from her lips, the small teenage male turned and nuzzled her.

"I'm so sorry, Mana. You shouldn't have to go through this.." he apologized.

Ahadi let out a loud roar and with that, the intruders ran for their lives, angry and annoyed that their plan didn't work. Kweli scooped up Mana - leading Uzuri to immediate jealousy and walked home with the rest of the Pride behind him.

* * *

><p>Ishi cradled her four cubs tightly. "Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked Uru, who sat across from her.<p>

"I hope so. But Moto and Ahadi are strong - not to mention they have the Pride." she replied, whilst licking Mufasa. "And, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, I'm your friend." confirmed Ishi.

"I'm expecting a cub," Uru groaned - she was afraid of Ahadi's reaction. "I'm worried.. Ahadi won't like the news."

"Of course he will. He was just as overjoyed at Muffy's birth." said Ishi, licking her cubs. Mufasa managed to slip out of his mother's arms and made his way over to Sarabi, who tried to nibble the cave floor. "Oh, Sarabi. You'll break your teeth if you try eating the floor!" chuckled Ishi.

"Look, I think Mufasa likes Sarabi." stated Uru. Mufasa went over to Sarabi and pulled her ear.

"Mewww!" Sarabi screamed, crying that Mufasa was pulling her ear.

"Mufasa!" Uru scolded and slipped him back into her arms again. "Don't do that!"

* * *

><p>The pride bolted into the cave and set Mana down at once. Ishi and Uru couldn't get up because of their cubs, but they could still see what was happening.<p>

"Get Rafiki!" yelled Ahadi to his majordomo - Zuzu. She flew gracefully yet quickly over to a large baobab tree.

Within minutes, Rafiki arrived with a cure of his - mint from a leaf. He smeared it over Mana and told her to rest. The sun was coming out again outside, leaving the grass wet and muddy. The lionesses decided to go out - too many in a cave at once wouldn't help Mana get better.

_Hours Later..._

Mana awoke and saw Kweli asleep at her feet, curled up like a ball and holding her back, cuddling. She looked over and saw Uru and Ishi asleep, the five cubs suckling at their nipples. Ahadi was outside on the perch with Moto, talking about things.

"Kweli?" she whispered. To her content, he woke up and smiled at her.

"You're awake." he stated, happy.

"Yes, but aren't you with Uzuri? You are together.. what are you doing with me?"

"No. How can I be with Uzuri when I'm in love with you?"

Mana's eyes widened at that statement. "You're in love with me? Are you sure?"

"As sure as the sun will rise in the morning," he said. "Do you feel the same way?"

Mana bit her lip, she wasn't sure but she did love him a little. "Yes." she said and they both purred as they nuzzled tenderly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7! I had it ready since yesterday, but then my laptop crashed and it got deleted. In the next part, we'll skip to the months ahead and we'll be focusing mostly on Sarabi and Mufasa, perhaps Ishi and Moto and maybe even Mana, Kweli and Uzuri - even though this is a Mufasa-Sarabi story.<p>

Please review! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :3


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review RusherWolf and happy birthday for Sunday! (Mine is this Sunday too.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: "A new beginning."<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dawn and two cubs sprinted out of the den, one being a light tan and another being pure gold, like Ahadi. Uru's belly was large now and the baby was due any minute - Ahadi was still completely unaware that she was carrying his cub.<p>

The cubs were still young, only a few weeks old but could run and talk like a normal cub. One being Sarabi and the other Mufasa.

"Do you _have _to go to your father's lesson? I want to play with you." moaned Sarabi.

"Yeah, pretty much. They're kind of boring ... but, I _Bunafit _from it."

"It's not _Bunafit, _It's benefit!" giggled Sarabi.

"Who says?"

"Mom."

Ishi and Moto came out of the den with Naanda, Dwala and Diku at their feet.

"What are you cubs doing up here so early?" asked Ishi, a smile.

"But... but we wanted to see the sunrise."

"Can we join?" Diku emerged from behind her mother's leg. She seemed to be the most shyest out of all the sisters.

"Yes, come on, then!" yelled Mufasa.

Uru and Ahadi walked out, just in time for the scene. "Can we join?" they asked. They all sat, watching the beautiful sunrise. The sky a gradient of pink, red, orange and yellow. The sun proceeded up into the sky, animals were beginning to awake, the Pride was also waking up.

After a few moments, Uru went into labor. She roared in agony and collapsed to the ground.

"Uru!" Ahadi gasped. He nudged her face.

"Get me to the ... the cave." she coughed.

"Why?"

"No time for talking! Let's get moving!" said Ishi, helping her up. Fetaya helped as well and soon Uru was in the den.

"What's going on?" asked Naanda and Dwala to themselves.

"Zuzu! Get Rafiki!" yelled Ishi.

The purple bird soon flew off, and soon, Rafiki - the shaman was in the cave with Uru. The birth seemed to last for hours and the cry of roars tempted Ahadi but the cave was blocked by Ishi and Fetaya.

"What's happening?" asked Ahadi to Sheri and Moto.

"What if she's ill?" suggested Sheri. "I mean, she can't be pregnant."

"She could be," said Moto. "Have you seen her belly? If you two haven't seen then you're becoming blind."

* * *

><p>Mana and Kweli lay at the waterhole.<p>

"Have you heard Queen Uru's having a cub? She told us all last night - but she didn't want anyone else to know." asked Mana.

"Yes, I've heard. I can't wait until we're young adults." he said.

"Um.. why?" asked Mana.

Kweli licked her ear and cuddled her tightly, a purr escaping his throat.

"Because he wants cubs, you squirt." it was a familiar voice. The couple sniffed the air.

"Uzuri." scoffed Mana. "I should go. I don't think she likes me."

"Too late. I'm here." said Uzuri. She emerged from the dust clouds and narrowed her eyes at the sight of Mana. She tilted her head. "You need a new body job. You disgust me, look at you!"

Mana began to cry.

"Why are you talking to my girl like that?! Nobody hurts her, she's beautiful." Kweli turned back and licked Mana.

Uzuri pounced on Mana, knocking her over.

"STOP! I've just recovered from my injuries!" yelled Mana.

"Sorry, girly. You'll be in the cave for months again, then!" Uzuri whipped her across the face, a mark emerging from under her skin.

"STOP! You're hurting her!" yelled Kweli. It was too late, Mana was running back to Pride Rock.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Simple, you know I want you.. and you choose her over me?" she gave a dark chuckle. "Pathetic."

"What do you want, Uzuri? You just hurt my girl! What do you want? Leave us in peace!"

"I want to spend the night with you." she said. "Do it, or I'll kill her," she swished her tail under his chin.

"No.. I can't..."

Uzuri extended her claws, an eyebrow raised. "You what?"

"Fine." he sighed, it killed him to do this... it killed him.

"Good, boy. I'll meet you in the jungle at night," she smirked, brushing her tail under his chin again and galloped to Pride Rock.

"Mana.. I'm so sorry." he collapsed to the ground, roaring and crying.

* * *

><p>I hate Uzuri! Goodness me! But something else might happen...<p>

Will Kweli do it? Will he betray his love?

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the character, RusherWolf! I'll use him in the next chapter.

And, Guys! I'm so sorry! I haven't written in days! I know, I know... But I'll write a bunch today... maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: "A Twisted Plan."<strong>

* * *

><p>It was evening, Kweli would have to go soon. He wanted to speak to a few friends before he went. He first went over to Mana, nuzzling her and licking her neck.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mana." he apologized.

"It wasn't your fault... It was mine. I should have known this was coming." she sighed.

"I hope you feel better. I have to go... I'll be back by night."

"Okay, be home soon." said Mana as he left.

Soon, It was night and Kweli was heading to the jungle, a smirk on his face.

"I hope this works.." he said to himself.

He walked in to find Uzuri, rolling on the floor. "Well? Get over here and knock me up!"

"I'm sorry.. but.."

"But what?!" she yelled, frustrated.

"But you should know what's coming." said Kweli. He then turned around, walking out and revealing what that thing was. Uzuri's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Sarabi and Mufasa were with Ishi, outside and waiting.<p>

"What's gonna happen to my mommy?" said Mufasa, a tear falling from his eye.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Maybe she's got a ... a cough?" suspected Sarabi.

Ishi smiled at both of the cubs. "Oh, she'll be fine, Muffy." she comforted.

"Yeah! See? Mommy's always right! Once, Dwala had slipped and grazed her knee..." Sarabi continued with the story and Mufasa giggled.

After the two hours of birth, Rafiki emerged from the den with a sigh.

"Is she alright?" asked Ahadi, immediately walking up to him.

"Yes..." he shook his head. "But de cub..."

"What?! A CUB?!" Ahadi gasped.

"Ahadi, are you blind? She's been expecting for almost four months! Haven't you noticed her belly?" asked Fetaya.

It wasn't normal for a lioness's own husband to not notice her belly, even if he didn't look at it. Unless he was blind, he should have seen her belly.

"I'm not blind! I just don't spend much time with her-"

"Until you mated her!" chimed in Mana.

"Don't you speak like that to me, young lioness!" said Ahadi, getting into Mana's face.

"Alright! Alright! We shouldn't be talking like this in front of the cubs!" Ishi argued.

"Yes, I'll take them into the smaller cave to play for a while." offered Sheri, leading Mufasa, Sarabi, Naanda, Dwala and Diku away.

"So.. what's wrong with the cub?" asked Moto, sitting next to Ishi.

"De cub is premature. He was not suppose to be born for another two months, and I'm afraid ... he's not too healthy." said Rafiki.

* * *

><p>They all went in and Uru was asleep with a little cub next to her, curled up. It was very small, smaller than a regular newborn cub. He was skinny and lanky, his eyes were open - which was strange - and they were green like Ahadi's. It's fur seemed to be much like Uru's; a tawny brown.<p>

Ahadi didn't like the looks of this cub. He wasn't fit to be king, but that didn't matter - Mufasa would be the king, now.

"What sort of... cub is this?!" gasped Ahadi. "Rafiki... you must be mistaken... this... this hairball is not my son!"

"Ahadi... don't you think you're acting a bit harsh?" asked Ishi. She seemed to think so.

Ahadi growled in her face, but she was quickly protected by Moto, who growled even louder in his face.

"Don't you cross that line, Ahadi. You may be king, but you don't mess with my wife." growled Moto.

Ahadi began pacing back and forth. What would he do?

"This cub is to be named Taka! He really is filth and trash!" commanded Ahadi.

"Ahadi..." Mana tried to comfort.

"HIS NAME IS TAKA! Nothing will change that!"

"Ahadi, what will Uru think? It's not the poor cub's fault." admitted Fetaya, who seemed sorry for the cub. "He seems kind of handsome."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! I may post more later today! ;)<p> 


End file.
